IHave A Secret
by ChildOfAir
Summary: When Carly's English cousin comes to visit, things start to get really werid
1. Chapter 1

Carly POV

I don't ever to be scared or happy about my London cousin, Jessica, visiting.

I haven't seen her in ten or nine years and I'm not sure if she was a freak and I little geek like my over cousins, Now I what passing up and down behind the couch.

Just then Freddie walked in with some electrical things in his hand, after he shut the door behind him; he looked at me with a confused look on his face and then asked "are you ok?"

"I don't know, Freddie. My cousin is coming to visit and I don't know if she will be like one of my other geeky cousins."

"I'm sure she will be I like you. You always said that she was like a sister when you to where about six and seven years old." He said coming to sit on a air next to the monitor.

"I hope that you right, but I don't want a annoying staying at my house for more than a month and embracing me in front of my best friends."

"I'm sure that she I'm nothing like that. She sounds like that she is really nice from what you told us."

"Yeah maybe your right," I sighed, while looking at the floor.

Just then the door bell rang "oh, oh, oh. She's here! She's here!"

Now I was panicking. Freddie had to put whatever techy stuff that was in his hands down and then put his hands on my shoulders, to stop me from making a hole in the floor because of me jumping up and down.

"Carly, calm down!" I signed breathing through my nose and when I calmed down he wouldn't let go.

"Freddie, you can let go now." I said while trying to squirm out of his grip. His cheeks turned red as he let go of my arms and went to go and sit on the chair again.

I went to open the door.

I opened to door to find that it was Sam.

"Hey Carls," said Sam as she walked pasted me and then sat down on the couch, with a BBQ rib in on hand.

"Sam, I thought you where Jessica." I signed while shutting the door.

"Oh your English cousin," She said turning on my TV "when was she suppose to be here?"

"Like two hours ago, but she hadn't called me."

"Maybe her plan was delayed." Said Freddie shrugging his shoulders

"Maybe you should be more appealing."

I saw Freddie roll his eyes "maybe your right Freddie, maybe her plane got delayed." I said, while sitting next to Sam, who was no sitting up with her ankles crossed on the small coffee table in front of us.

Just then the door bell rang. I jump off the couch and started to jump up and down, i could see Freddie and Sam look at me with their eyes brows pulled together.

I ran to the door and opened.

There stood my cousin, Jessica. She has dark brown hair which was in ringlets, her eyes where a gold/brown which suited her well, her skin was pale at the fall moon. She has changed so much since we where seven years old.

"hey, Carly." She said in her sweet English accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly POV

"Hey Carly," she said in her English accent.

"Oh my god, Jessica!"

"It's me," she said while walking in with her suet case with her arms open ready for a hug.

I hugged her and then we were jumping up and down like little kids.

"So you must be the famous Jessica." Said Sam standing from the couch to go and stand next to me.

"Yes and you must be Sam, right?"

"yes," she look back at Freddie, who had his mouth handing open, maybe because it had to do with what she was wearing. She had a black and grey t- shirt on –that had a weird design on it - with an unbuttoned waist cost, with a grey and black skirt and her she's were black boats, she look nice "and this dork over here would is looking like a fish, is called Freddie."

"Hello," Jessica said while lifting her hand to do a small wave.

"Hey," Freddie said in a high voice.

We all laughed at him, but Freddie just laughed as well and rolled his eyes as he always does.

"Err... where is your brother Spencer?"

"err I don't know. SPENCER!"

"I'm here, what is..." he feels down because of his own feet "I'm ok," he said holding his arms in the after Sam and Freddie helped him up.

I looked at Jessica "who is this?"

"This is Jessica, our cousin."

"Oh right, hey."

"Hey, nice robot." She said pointing to the robot that was near our stair case.

"Really! You like is?" he says going to stand next to his robot

"yes, it 's original and I don't think that any other artist would think of make a robot out of plastic soda bottles."

It's took Spencer a few seconds and then he said "Thanks,"

"Come on," I said grabbing the smallest and what seemed lightest bag of the three "let's go and put your stuff in the guest room."

Freddie POV

Jessica was almost beautiful. She has the same colour hair as Carly's, dark brown only that Jessica had ringlets, her eyes were a gold/brown that was beautiful – oh my god Freddie, you love Carly not her COUSIN! Her skin was so pale it looked like ice. But she was pretty when she smiled with her smile red lips.

We helped Jessica with her bags to get them into the guest room of the Shay's apartment. The room was nearly as big as Carly's room.

"Thank you, Carly. This room is really nice, thank you."

"No problem, the bathroom is just alone the hall way there." She pointed outside the door.

I couldn't keep my eyes of Jessica, every time she spotted me looking at her she just smiled or I was too scared to look at her.

"We will leave you to unpack and we have got ICarly to do so."

Sam was looking at me watching me staring at Jessica and had a big smirk on her face.

"Well," Sam said putting her arm around my shoulders "I think Freddie has a new girlfriend."

"Shut up."I said as Jessica, Carly and Sam broke into laughter.


End file.
